kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat
Agent 27B is an alien of a planet called Kat Nebula (home of an entire race of sapient felines) and the main antagonist of the series (however in few episodes he maintains the role of protagonist or deuteragonist). He is named Mister Kat when adopted by Millie. He is really mean to Coop and is a regular enemy. Coop and Dennis usually derisively shorten his name to just Kat, though this term is also used to refer to his species. Nicknames *'Mister Pussy-Wussums' by Buck Diamond in Bootsville's Most Wanted Bootsville's Most Wanted in Mrs. Munson by Millie's funny-lookin' cat Background Kat is an alien Sphinx cat from Planet Kat Nebula. Kat was sent to Earth to take over the planet for his kind, but since he was adopted by Millie, his mission has temporarily changed to getting Fishy Frisky Bits (cat food) to Planet Kat Nebula for the other Kat Nebulans, awaiting the title of "the Hero". He succeeds in this mission in "Beware The Were-Coop" while he managed to send food via teleport that exploded right after. It might be possible that he is preparing for an invasion as seen in Hack Kattack, Rhymes with Coop, It's a Rocket, Man, Menace the Dennis, Tickled Pink, Kat to the Future Part 1, Kat to the Future Part 2, Bootsville's Most Wanted, Kat of Diamonds, Fangs for the Memories and Who's Haunting Who?. It was finally revealed in The Kat Went Back Part 1 that Kat's first mission was to help to take over the earth so his people could live on it. Somehow he sent reports of human languages (English, with a Russian accent) to his home planet, so they could learn that. Kat's adoption happened when Millie asked her father if they could adopt a strange-looking cat-like creature, Burt turned her down, stating that whatever "He, She or it" was, it had a collar (Kat's Collar) on and therefore probably had an owner. He was forced to compromise though, when his daughter threw her Ultra Charged Eardrum-Rupturing Temper Tantrum Attack, deciding that she could keep Kat if and only if they couldn't find its owner. Satisfied, Millie dubbed her new friend "Mr. Kat" and wasted no time dressing up and feeding the animal. Coop immediately made dozens of posters for Kat's owner. His efforts were ultimately in vain though, as both Millie and Kat worked to ensure that he would become a permanent part of the family, by tearing down Coop's posters right after he put them up. Kat was sent from the Kat nebula to Earth by the kat commander. Kat's primary mission is to take over the earth by helping in the preparation for the invasion. But thankfully Coop is always at the same place Kat is to stop Kat's plan! However, he is paying the price for it, with Kat menace in his life. Although, Kat succeed in his goal in an alternate future. His second mission is to send Fishy Frisky Bits to his home planet, despite having hardships with Coop, he achieved his goal in "Beware The Were-Coop" and send food to his home planet. Appearance 'Kat's physical appearance can be likened to that of a somewhat small sphynx cat, however, as an alien, he has numerous traits that are unique to him, including large reflective eyes and extremely durable claws. In the episode Nip/Duck, when Kat is taken to the Vet doctor for a checkup, the veterinarian states that he cannot find Kat's pupils, implying that he doesn't have any and what appears to be his pupils are just reflections of light in his eyes. Intriguingly still, while attempting to listen to Kat's heart, the Vet can find no trace of a pulse at all (though Kat is able to fabricate a heartbeat in order to avoid suspicion). Later in the episode, it is revealed that Kat is also a part machine, as shown by his abnormal X-ray. In spite of his extraordinary body, however, things and substances like poison ivy, skunk spray, fire ant venom, and viruses cause various reactions, mostly allergic, however, Kat is able to get rid of those side effects by simply washing himself in water, just like he did in Flu The Coop and in Happy Campers with Millie's help. Kat also exhibits several humanoid qualities, such as walking upright, opening doors, manipulating objects with his front paws and dancing. While riding on his neck in The Incredible Shrinking Coop, Coop comments that Kat has a greasy complexion, something he apparently did not notice while larger. Abilities :''See: Kat/Powers Kat has sharp teeth, claws that cut practically anything, shoot lasers, open locks, produce fire and heat that is great enough to melt metals, he also has a vacuum-mouth, acid spit, he is able to turn his front paws into a buzz-saws, melt himself to form a puddle-like substance for fitting through tight spaces, and has a purr that is so strong it causes an earthquake. He can also stretch out his skin and glide through the air, just like a flying squirrel. His body is extremely durable, being able to survive even nuclear explosions, electrocution, losing limbs or even head, surviving in lava or in outer space, surviving falls from great heights, and countless direct hits from lasers or other projectiles including being impaled with sharp objects. He is also acid-proof, immune to venoms and poisonous substances. Kat's life span is extremely long, or even without a clear limit. He is also able to survive for long years without a source of food or water. His abilities to survive without any oxygen are also greatly extended. Kat also possesses great healing factor, letting him survive and regenerate from a pile of ashes or after "breaking" into pieces, his body damage also disappears after a brief period of time. He also possesses a different ability to recreate himself completely, by shedding his skin turning into a group of thermite-like creatures and recombining himself inside of a cocoon. He is also shown to be quite strong, despite his small size he could drag radio tower sized metal construction of his own invention across the yard to hide it in the shed. His greatest asset, however, maybe his intelligence and engineering abilities. Kat has been able to construct rockets, lasers, communicators and even a teleportation device out of nothing but ordinary household appliances. It appears that some Kats have the ability to use levitation rays, though it is unknown if Kat has this ability or not, however, he has a tractor beam in his collar. Fighting style Kat is also a skilled fighter, he often combines these skills with the use of his claws, mostly against Coop and he tends to beat him during most of their fistfights. Kat also used these abilities to confront other individuals. In "Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat" he additionally learned some advanced karate techniques and later wore a black belt. Multilingual ability Amazingly, Kat is able to understand human language (though he is unable to speak it even in the human body) despite having been on Earth for such a brief period. It is possible that Kat studied Earth's languages prior to his arrival. Personality Kat enjoys music and dancing. In You Scream, I Scream he imagines Coop and Dennis calling him "clever" and "handsome" and snickers about it. He uses his powers selfishly in Bend It Like Burtonburger, where he is inspired to make several more robot slaves after Millie buys herself a pampering robot. He appears to have anger issues and will go to extremes for revenge. Temperament Kat appears quite docile at times, giving him the appearance of a normal house cat. However, this may just be an act to blend in, as other times he can be found toiling away at some new scheme or invention. Kat seems to get along (or at the very least, have no problem) with anyone who doesn't get in his way. For those who do, however, Kat lacks mercy. This is backed up by his seething hatred towards Coop and Dennis, who constantly foil his plans, while Burt and Millie are not considered enemies. He holds some fondness for Millie in particular. Kat appears to have no problem with Mrs. Munson until she upsets his plans in Dial "B" For Babysitter. Irritability Kat has a rather short fuse (like Millie) and is quick to anger at the slightest grievance, despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant. While Coop may be considered the primary nuisance in Kat's life, there are many trivial things such as taking a bath, trying a new food or meeting new people that contribute to the feline's overall aggravation. Behavior Kat has much in common with Earth cats. When he's not trying to further his plans, Kat enjoys sleeping, eating and tearing up the furniture, sometimes he even prefers to keep having free time instead of helping his boss, which results in Kat being threatened by him and lead to confrontation, like in "The Bottyguard" or "Tickled Pink". He has a strong dislike for baths, however, he will swim if he needs to. He also displays a fondness for yarn and Fishy Frisky Bits and is easily distracted by any of them, and has a very positive reaction when exposed to catnip. Kat, like typical cats, usually avoid dogs and run from them, this probably may just be an act to blend in. On some occasions however, he shows that he has no difficulties fighting them, like in "Rat a Phooey" while he successfully fought four of them at once, or in "Let The Games Begin" while he seriously scared dog and his owner with a loud alien hiss. On more than one occasion, Kat has shown to be quite proficient at dancing. In the episode You'll Be Show Sorry, Kat exhibits his talent as an entertainer, scoring top marks during a pet show. Kat may be evil but at the same time has a generally nice behavior until Coop foils his plans, which makes him angry. Technology During his time on Earth, in-between messing with Coop and maintaining his guise as an ordinary housecat, Kat has engaged in several other-worldly operations. Lasers Despite having the ability to shoot lasers from his claws, Kat sometimes decides to create handheld laser pistols or bigger stationary devices. He seemed to be pretty experienced, his aim is great while firing with his claws or either pistol, like in "Coop D'Etat" while he shots at lines that planet models were hanging on, or in "Fangs for the Memories" while he shot at snowballs, in both occasions he didn't miss a single shot. Rocketry Throughout the series, Kat has shown both a fondness and an aptitude for rockets, as well as the science behind them. On more than one occasion he has managed to launch a rocket into space, one of which appears to be a makeshift satellite, broadcasting a message in Kat's native language, as in It's a Rocket, Man. Portals Kat further demonstrates his vast understanding of science through the creation of various devices that allow for the opening of wormholes or portals (usually to his homeworld). So far, despite Kat's success in opening them, he has yet to fully utilize them, as Coop and Dennis have managed to foil his plans nearly every time. In Beware the Were-Coop, he builds a teleporter to transport Fishy Frisky Bits across the vacuum of outer space to his homeworld, but Coop and Dennis destroy it, however after the explosion of portal Fishy Frisky Bits successfully reached his planet. In The Kitty Vanishes he also successfully utilized teleport to send gifts for his girlfriend. Extraterrestrial communication Kat has made several attempts to communicate with catnipians, with limited success. Typically, all communication is done via his damaged collar, with the odd makeshift attachment here and there. Relationships Human relationships Coop Burtonburger Coop is the most reoccurring enemy of Kat, though they've teamed in extreme situations. They work pretty well with each other (first in Just Me and Glue then Tickled Pink) and appear to enjoy some conflicts. Kat has rescued Coop multiple times, like in The Bottyguard when he attacked the Spybot before it destroyed Coop. He also saved Coop in "Just Me And Glue" while he pushed him away from the trajectory of laser shot. He has hugged Coop, though usually when addled, as in Turn the Other Cheeks when he cuddled and purred to Coop for saving him. This was after being hit by a golf bag. He gets Coop in trouble or embarrasses him often. He regularly makes eve fun of him, or causes him or his soccer team to lose. For example see Storm Drained, Amazing Feet of Strength and Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat. In You Kat See Me, he caused Burt to blame Coop by pretending that Coop was doing bad things. In The Grass is Always Meaner, Millie protected Kat when doing a thing to blackout the town after Coop took out the power plug. In Pet Peeved, Kat makes Coop sleep near the school and the school makes fun of him. Kat uses a lot of lasers, ray guns, weapons, and laser guns to attack Coop. In Good Luck Harm the fantasy of reducing Coop to skeletal remains with a massive energy beam causes Kat to laugh, meaning he is entertained by the idea of murdering Coop. Burt Burtonburger Kat gets annoyed by Burt on some occasions but he is otherwise indifferent to him. Although, he does not look to have an enemy relationship with him, and in "The Kat Went Back Part 1" he shook hands with Burt when he had to leave Earth, showing that he respects Burt after all. Dennis Kat hates Dennis for messing with his schemes and helping Coop. But their hugest battle is Menace the Dennis. Mrs. Munson Kat strongly dislikes her for always getting in the way of some of his plans like in Dial "B" For Babysitter, but also is a little afraid of her as shown. Estelle After she saves Dennis from being attacked, Kat angrily throwing water at him and stopping Kat's attack, it's possible that Kat hates her too. Pet Doctor Millie Burtonburger Kat is very affectionate to Millie and this is shown in several episodes, most notably in Tickled Pink, where he teams up with Coop and Dennis to save her. Also, shown in the episode Cheeks of Evil, Kat is shown literally crying when Mr. Cheeks explains his plans to destroy Millie, which ultimately proves his feelings for her. And, in Over the Radar, Millie leaves when the agents think they are aliens, Kat cries because he misses her and only wanted to save her. In the episode Turn the Other Cheeks, when Millie is about to cry because she has no patience to practice first aid on (for a Greenie Girl patch) Kat apprehensively chooses to puncture his left paw with a thorn from a rose bush. He later saves Millie from the black hole that Mr. Cheeks creates. In Good Luck Harm, when he heard Millie screaming (her mirror broke) he thought she was in danger and was the first person to rush to her aid and pushing Coop and Dennis out of the way to see what was wrong. In Pet Peeved, Kat ran away because Millie was ignoring him for a new friend named Molly. However when he came back, Millie was running toward him with joy when Kat came back, and Kat did the same thing. He was also happy that Millie defended him when Molly said that he was ugly and gross. In the episode The Kat Went Back Part 1 and 2, she gets taken by Kat's people and he risks his life to save her. Kat was also happy that Millie said that she still loves him even though he is an alien. Unfortunately, Kat had to make her forget about it to ruin Coop. Non-human relationships Growler Kat hates Growler, simply for being a dog, of course, happens with normal cats. Honey Fluff Although Kat hates Honey Fluff. She has a crush on him. Dr. K Kat has a girlfriend known as Dr. Kat which he shows a great deal of affection to, she is the only known member of her species that knows how to speak English, and does it with an accent Coop calls Russian. She helps Coop and friends escape in The Kat Went Back Part 2, by letting the alien space hamster Mr. Cheeks out of his cell (he also has the ability to talk), forming a distraction to get rid of the guards. She and Kat then bust the others out of prison and provide them with weapons (lasers). Kat Kommander The supreme ruler of Kat Nebula. He sent Mr. Kat to Earth for a secret mission of collecting Fishy Frisky Bits and returning to Kat nebula for the promised title of hero. Galleries by episode Facts *Every bit of human food Kat eats he puts on 1 pound of weight *Kat Is allergic to earthly germs *Kat is a cyborg. *Kat has teamed up with Coop 8 times *Kat eats about 10 meals of fishy frisky bits a day *Kat's only human words that he says are Uh-Oh" and "Mille". However, he can actually say other human words, though indistinctly due to his strong cat accent. *Kat's biological explanation *Near the end of The Kat Went Back Part 2 Kat said Millie's name. *Kat is really addicted to Frisky Bits * Kat hates rocking chairs because they would crush his tail. Trivia Rob Boutilier left this message: *''I have two cats at home: one is a hairless sphinx and the other is a short-haired breed called a devon rex. Both are the inspirations for Mr. Kat.'' *For the 10th anniversary of Kid vs Kat, also Rob Boutilier confirmed in his Twitter post that after all of those years '''Mr. Kat and Coop became friends. *Kat's collar can work as a cellphone and his collar has superpowers. **it's possible that it can only receive and reply to calls *Kat's spit can have acidic properties *Coop, Fiona, and Dennis are the only ones they know that Kat is an alien. *Phoebe, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt do not know/believe Coop that Kat is an alien. *Kat erased Millie, Lorne, Harley, and Fiona's memory in "The Kat Went Back Part 2". **In Fiona's case, however, it was unintentional. *He resembles Kitty Galore from the 2010 film Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore since they are both intelligent hairless Sphynx cats. *Whenever the house gets destroyed by Kat, he acts like a normal house cat to make Coop grounded. *He also causes people to make fun of Coop like in Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat, he flipped Coop with his tail, and made it look like Millie flipped him to make him look weaker than his baby sister Millie and look like a loser. *Kat has teamed up with Coop 8 times. *Kat made Coop the worst prankster in Tom Kat Foolery after making flying saucers controlled by Kat. *In Buzz off!! Kat made Coop's audition very worst by putting itching powder to Coop and has embarrassed him the second time. *In "Beware The Were-Coop" Kat successfully sends Fishy Frisky Bits to his planet, and thus Kat accomplished one of his main missions. *In "It's All In Your Head" Kat destroyed secret anti-alien laser satellites with a bit of Coop's "help". *Kat bares a slight resemblance to the character Giygas from the "Mother" franchise. As both are pale, extraterrestrial, semi-humanoids sent to earth to complete a mission. Both, also possess curled tails and large ears. and both vaguely resemble a cat. However, this is most likely, a complete coincidence. *At the end of the whole series, Kat ended up way better than Coop. *Kat is not that much evil, he has to obey orders from Kat Kommander otherwise he is being threatened by him. **Also, Coop started to hate Kat first at beginning of series with no reason. *In alternate future, Kat successfully leads the invasion and enslaved humans including Coop. **However these events might just be foreshadowing incoming of actual, but distant future, even if Coop tried to prevent meeting with Kat in the past, they both probably met later. Because of it, Kat ended up with positioning his main base at Burtonburgers' house and choosing Coop for his main slave. **Whatsmore, Kat somehow took place of Kat Kommander and became a leader himself! Gallery IMG_0108.PNG images (1).jpg IMG_0101.PNG IMG_0111.PNG Kid Vs Kat 2-35-2 (73).png Kid Vs Kat 2-35-2 (64).png Kid-vs-kat-kathleen-barr-4.jpg images (4).jpg Ms-Kat-kid-vs-kat-23520539-337-252.png Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622883-847-768.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622855-846-709.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622852-847-768.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20623370-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20623383-1358-924 (1).jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20624155-1353-938.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-DENTAL-DAMAGE-kid-vs-kat-20706098-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911376-1366-954.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911779-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911117-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18910892-1366-1025.jpg|Coop and Kat first Meet Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911063-1361-942.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911917-1366-961.jpg Images.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622882-847-712.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622899-847-768.jpg 640px-Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (141).png Kid-vs-kat-ep-DENTAL-DAMAGE-kid-vs-kat-20706125-1366-1025.jpg 180px-Gallery-Kat-20_(5).png 180px-Gallery-Kat-20_(145).png 180px-Gallery-Kat-34_(78).png 180px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-19-1_(18).png|When Kat and Millie embarass Coop 640px-Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20624109-1360-929.jpg|Kat breaks in to the ice palace Cute-Kat.jpg Category:Kat Category:Kid vs kat Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Aliens Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:Characters in love Category:Starring Category:Males Category:Catnipians Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Young characters Category:Villans Category:Kats Category:Friend of Coop Category:Heroes Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Enemy of Burt Category:Friend of Burt Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Henry Category:Enemy of Kyle Dustin Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Burt the Rat Category:Enemy of Phoebe Category:Former Agent Of Komander Kat